The Fire
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie has a wonderful life: parents, a big house, a brother. But something happens that makes all that disapear forever. No Flames  other than the ones in the story  constructive critism welcome. Rated T: not safe for the little kiddies out there.


**A/N: In 'The Heroes' series' I said that a description of Charlie's fire would be given so here you go. Oh! The Red Knight Spoilers**

**Enjoy!**

Charlie ran up the street that led to his house with his brother Billy and girlfriend Ivie. It was Friday and they were coming home from Bone's Academy_ it used to be Bloor's Academy but after the true will of Maybelle Bloor had been found it clearly stated that Charlie's father Lyell Bone owned the school. Bloors' 'head of the music department' Dr. Saltweather was headmaster. All of Charlie's enemies pretty much disappeared after the war and his life was one of peace_ he liked that_ he figured he could just live a peaceful normal life other than the fact that he went to a huge school and he was the son of the owner_ but when you're endowed normal is impossible… not that he would know this.

He picked up his pace as the house came into view.

"Hey!" called Billy laughing as he tied to catch up with Charlie.

"Bet neither of you can beat ME!" cried Ivie rushing ahead of Charlie

"We'll see about that" Charlie caught up with her and Billy fell very behind.

"He-ey" he called "no fair you're both older"

"What's that got to do with anything" laughed Charlie

"Your legs are longer" the older two stopped a little sadly. Billy ran up to them, and Charlie pulled him onto his back then Charlie ran and Ivie easily passed him_ she was older and had less weight on her back: a small backpack that held her clothes; she always left her books at Bone's. Charlie on the other hand had his backpack, Billy, and Billy's backpack was on Billy.

She giggled and tripped onto the front porch. Charlie tripped and struggled under Billy's weight but eventually reached the porch where he dropped Billy off.

They went in and dropped their capes and bags by the front door, Dr. Saltweather stepped into the entry hall (A/N: it's just a little one), this surprised them as Dr. Saltweather was usually at Bone's.

"Hello sir" said Ivie cheerfully "what brings you here?"

"Oh! Your_ Charlie and Billy's mother insisted that I stay the night there's a tornado watch tonight and it would be mad to walk all the way to the Academy as I walked here"

"Okay" said Ivie she was an American brunette with brown eyes and almost always pink cheeks, she had perfect lips and long eyelashes_ Charlie didn't like it when she wore mascara because it made her eyelashes way TOO long.

Ivie often asked questions out of respect but it usually annoyed her when she was answered.

Charlie found this slightly amusing, as did Billy who giggled a little bit_ this ended when Ivie shot him a look that seemed cheerful but both boys knew what it meant: Shut up or I'll make your pants and underwear disappear in assembly on Monday.

"Dad!" called Charlie running into the kitchen_ he couldn't get over the fact that he had his father even though it had been nearly a year since he had found him in the chapel of Bloor's and woke him up although he had only truly gotten his father fully back in April_ now it was December.

"I missed you this week" he said hugging his dad, then each of the others who lived in this house : Mum (Amy Jones Bone), Maisie, and Uncle Paton who was a bit more social these days after Ivie had used her magic to make where Paton's endowment only worked when he wanted it to. Maisie then pulled two things out of the oven as Ivie, Billy, and Dr. Saltweather entered the room: A roast turkey and a small serving size vegetable pot pie for Ivie.

Ivie didn't eat meat because she couldn't stand the thought of an animal dying just so that she could add another kind of food to what she ate.

Maisie poured 7 cups of milk_ and one cup of almond milk. Ivie wasn't vegan but she was lactose intolerant. Yeah Ivie was very different as far as anything went but especially food and listening: Ivie absolutely HATED listening to people… except for people on TV and herself of course.

They all sat down and ate there meals.

They talked about school and stuff and then the tornado hit.

It only lasted five minutes though.

They all went to bed after that.

Charlie woke up to the smell of smoke and the feeling of freezing water. His house was half burned but the room he shared with Billy and Ivie was untouched.

He saw Ivie looking exhausted_ also soaked. Billy was out of bed and was soaked as well.

Focusing he also saw that water wasn't the only thing on their faces. Tears. Their faces were also soaked in tears.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie" choked Ivie

"Yeah"

"Your… your… your… parents…" she couldn't continue but Charlie knew what she would have said next and soon all three were crying.

They sat in an orphanage_ Ivie was staying in the orphanage with them but she wasn't an orphan.

Legal papers said that her guardian whenever she was in England was whoever Charlie's was unless she wanted to go home_ she didn't_ she was kind of an orphan.

Grizelda Bone walked into their room holding paperwork and Ivie knew what was coming next.

"Come with me: Billy, Charlie…, and Ivie." She snapped "I'm adopting you and because Charlie is my grandson by blood I won't have to wait"

"Why are you adopting them… and kind of me?" asked Ivie

Grizelda glared at her and Ivie for once wanted an answer_ but for once she didn't get an answer.

_This is only the beginning _thought Ivie _of something_ I wish I knew what though._

**This was the beginning of a something: and to find out what read **_**The Heroes' Series.**_

**A/N: How was it? It is my first real tragedy… well the first Tragedy that I've added the tragic part.**

**R&R Please! Oh and Tell your friends about me if you liked it.**


End file.
